A surface-mounted electrical connector used for mating with a complementary connector is often mounted on a circuit board using the lowest surface of the connector. The total height required by the connector and the circuit board equals the height of the connector plus the thickness of the circuit board. Much space inside of a computer is occupied, which is counter to the present trend forward miniaturization in the telecommunication industry. A connector with a lower profile is desired. Examples of such electrical connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,334,049; 5,709,556 and 5,702,271. However, the board locks disclosed in these connector designs do not engage with the connectors as securely as could be desired. A tighten engagement between the board lock and the connector will allow the connector to be fixed to a printed circuit board more reliably. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.